300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2017.09.11
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Activitiy Update After updating, the patch will add the September SS-Level time limited event 《SAO: Hero Rising》 (SAO：英雄崛起) to the game. Participating in the event, you can get a time limited event material Black Crystal (黑色水晶) that can be used to exchange for limited titles, exclusive equipment and a lot of other rewards in the Synthesizing System. ---- Optimization Adjusted the condition to obtain the Shield ( ) in the game to "the hero who takes the highest amount of damage from enemy heroes in the game" ---- Synthesizing System Added the following items to the synthesizing list: (Elucidator (Eternal Battlefield)) = Black Crystal x 55 (Lambent Light) = Black Crystal x 55 (Hecate II (Eternal Battlefield)) = Black Crystal x 55 (Kirito Emoji Potion Package) = Black Crystal x 5 (Yuuki Asuna Emoji Potion Package) = Black Crystal x 5 (Sinon Emoji Potion Package) = Black Crystal x 5 (Intermediate Merit Pack) = Black Crystal x 2 (Random Philosopher's Stone Package) = Black Crystal x 10 (Title Card - Sword Art Online) = Black Crystal x 90 ---- Item Mall Exclusive Equipment *Shimakaze's exclusive equipment - Rensouhou-chan on sale after the update. *Oshino Shinobu's exclusive equipment - Kokorowatari on sale after the update. *Added Momo Velia Deviluke's exclusive equipment - D-Dial as a trial item after the update. ---- Heroes *''Prowl: ''After out of combat for 6 seconds, Ainu becomes stealth while moving through the water. Attacking or Casting will cancel the stealth effect. *''Water Field W: ''The effectiveness of Movement Speed debuff adjusted from 30% -> 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% *''Frontline Defense E: ''The duration of shield effect reduced from 4 seconds -> 3 seconds *''Frontline Defense E: ''The effectiveness of the shield effect on allied unit adjusted from 50% of the shield value on Prinz Eugen -> 30% of the shield value on Prinz Eugen *''Long Range Guided Missile R: ''The effectiveness of Movement Speed debuff adjusted from 60% -> 40%/50%/60% *''Magic Prop Q: ''AP Ratio reduced from 0.4 AP -> 0.3 AP *''Fake Substitute E: ''AP Ratio reduced from 0.75 AP -> 0.6 AP *''Kaitou Hang Glider R: ''AP Ratio reduced from 0.9 AP -> 0.7 AP *''Kaitou Hang Glider R: ''AD Ratio increased from 1.0 Bonus AD -> 1.1 Bonus AD *''Leap E: ''Jump distance reduced from 700 range -> 500 range *''Leap E: ''Bonus Movement Speed adjusted from 7%/9%/11%/12%/13% -> 8%/9%/10%/11%/12% *''Leap E: ''Bonus Attack Speed adjusted from 20%/25%/30%/35%/35% -> 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed a problem while Takamachi Nanoha channeled Divine Shooter E within Eternal Arena mode, she became immune to all crowd controls. *Fixed a conflict of bonus damage between Sha Wujing's exclusive equipment Heimdallr Vacuum Cannon and Gauss Lightsaber (Eternal Battlefield). *Fixed Miki Sayaka upgraded Lamentation of Cerulean Swords E while the skill was within effect would change the direction of the skill. *Fixed Saya's Melting Acid E at level 1 could reduce the Magic Resist of herself and allied units. *Fixed Huanci·L·Lily couldn't trigger the UNIQUE Passive of Battle Fury. ---- ----